


Untrustworthy

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: “How could you do this? I trusted you...”





	Untrustworthy

A not so fond memory...   
You had grown up basically living in the castle. You were always hanging around your best friends: Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Loki. As a child you had been fun-loving and caring, as an adult you were one of the strongest warriors that Asgard had ever seen. Loki had always been your closest friend out of your band, but when you were old enough to understand your feelings you both knew you were in love. Loki had the hardest time admitting his feelings for you, he tried several times, but every time he seemed to fail. It wasn’t until you and he found yourselves watching the stars from the castle gardens late one night that he finally got it out. You worked hard to keep your relationship secret from those around you, not know quite how they would react (mostly because Thor had extremely noticeable feelings for you). Loki and you would meet at night for secret rendezvous and you lived for the little touches he would give in the presence of your friends. Everything was almost perfect, until the day Odin called you for an audience in his throne room.

You had been lazing around in one of the formal sitting rooms with everyone, Thor on your left with his arm slung around your shoulder and Loki on your right, looking peeved at Thor’s proximity to you. You gave him a soft smile, semi-discreetly setting your hand on top of his, this going unnoticed by everyone, but Sif. You were all laughing at something Thor had said until one of the guards came into the room, “The king requests your presence in the throne room Warrior (y/n).”

You wiggled out of the grasp of both brothers before standing up and brushing off your pants, “Thank you for coming to get me, Sir,” You said as you started to walk towards him. When you made it to the doorway you turned around to look at your friends, “I’m sure it’s nothing guys, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“We’ll be here waiting (y/n),” Thor said with a soft smile as you left. You walked down a few of the castle’s long hallways before you and the guard reached the throne room. You thanked him before heading inside. 

You walked to stand just in front of the throne before you kneeled down and crossed your arm over your chest, “My King.”

“You may rise Warrior.”

You stood up, “You wished to see me, your Majesty?” 

“Yes, I have made a very important deal and I need your help to complete it.”

“I’ll do anything to help my king,” You stated.

He smiled a bit, “I have had contact with some high-level humans on Midgard recently and we have managed to come to an agreement. They have been struggling with keeping things in line and I have offered to send them one of my best soldiers to help for a while.”

“You’d like to send me your Majesty?” You asked, your voice faltering a bit. You didn’t want to leave Asgard, but you would do anything to serve the king. You were bound by your word.

“Yes. You are by far the most mature of my young warriors and I trust your judgment. I believe you can serve the humans well. You won’t have to be there too long I believe, but your serve time is indefinite. All you have to do is make sure any unearthly threats know that we Asgardians mean to protect the mortals.”

You nodded, kneeling down and crossing your arm over your chest again, “As you wish my king. I will get ready to leave.”

“Good, be at the Bifrost tonight by midnight. You are dismissed.”

You stood and left the room. Trying to keep it together. Your friends were going to be so sad, and Loki… He was going to be devastated. You could feel the tears welling in your eyes as you made it to the sitting room. You pushed open the door to see Loki standing behind the couch and Thor not far from him. The Warriors Three were on the couch and Sif was sitting in one of the chairs a bit farther away. Loki took one look at you and realized something was very wrong, “What’s wrong love?”

You were going to speak, but a lump formed in your throat before you could get any words out. You just ran to Loki, throwing your arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. You buried your face into his chest as you began to cry. He wrapped one arm around you tightly and the other one he used to rub your head gently. He had never seen you this upset, and it broke his heart. He looked to Thor worriedly before the older brother left the room in a hurry to see what his father had done. You looked up at Loki, “This is my last night on Asgard for a while.”

“What do you mean love?” He asked, his eyes shone with concern and confusion.

“Your father has ordered me to go to Midgard to help the mortals for an undecided amount of time.”

Suddenly his eyes were full of anger, “What? That’s ridiculous. He can’t-” He stopped for a second and lowered the volume of his voice so that just you could hear the next few words, “take you away from me…”

“Loki… You have to promise me you won’t do anything irrational,” You said matching his quiet tone.

“But he’s-!”

“I know Loki… But it’ll be okay.”

end of the memory...   
present day

That was almost a year ago. You had left that night, Loki promised to wait for you, and he promised that he would behave himself while you were gone, but neither of you had thought it would be this long. You let out a sigh, thinking about Loki was not helpful to you. You had been working with SHIELD for all the time you had been on Earth. The deal was with Director Fury and the Council. You were to work as an agent, and anyone under level 8 clearance just thought you were someone with superpowers, anyone higher knew of your origins. You didn’t mind the job, but you missed home desperately. The king had Heimdall send you a message that as soon as Thor was made the new king, you could come home, but you never heard anything else. The date came and went and you received no more words from Heimdall. You were about to move on with your day and work on some case files when Agent Coulson, a man you had worked with several times, called you on the phone. He knew of your origins and he knew you could help with SHIELD’s newest case, “We have an 084 out in New Mexico that I need you to take a look at,” He said calmly.

“084?” You questioned.

“Object of unknown origin, but I think it might be something from your home, can you get out here and see if you know what it is?” Phil asked.

“What does it look like?” You asked with a sigh, you really didn’t think it could be from Asgard.

“Well… It looks like a giant hammer, but no one can pick it up.”

You eyes went wide, “Agent Coulson you might want to take a few steps back from that thing.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you don’t want to meet the owner when he comes looking for it.”

~ ~ ~

In the time it took you to get to New Mexico, SHIELD had already detained a man with long blonde hair that had attempted to steal the hammer. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest as the helicopter landed and you got out. You wanted it so badly to be Thor, but why would Thor not be able to lift the hammer? It was his after all. You shook your head to clear your mind as you saw Phil. You walked over and shook his hand, “It’s good to see you again Agent Coulson,” You said with a small smile. 

“It’s good to see you too Agent (y/l/n). If you follow me this way I’ll show you the hammer.”

“I want to see the man who tried to take it first,” You stated matter-of-factly.

“Why does he matter?”

“You said he threw your agents around pretty good right?”

“Like they were a bunch of kindergarteners.”

“How much do you want to bet he’s not from around here?”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Right this way,” Phil said as he began to walk into the makeshift office. You followed him until he stopped in front of a holding cell. You pulled open the door to see a disheveled Thor sitting in a chair that was honestly too small for him.

Your smile grew wide, “Thor!” 

He looked up from the ground and his face instantly lit up when his eyes met yours, “(y/n)! My friend! How wonderful it is to see you!” 

He stood up and took you into a tight hug. You hugged him back, it was so good to see him again, “Why are you on Midgard?”

“My father banished me after I made an arrogant and horrid choice. He took my powers and locked them inside my hammer. I guess I haven’t changed, I still can’t lift it,” He said with a heavy heart, “But worst of all, because of me my father is dead. Loki has taken to the throne and I cannot return home.”

Your heart broke, “How do you know this?”

“Loki. He just stopped by to tell me.”

Your eyebrows furrowed, something did not sit right with you in Thor’s story. Loki had to be up to something, he had always wanted to be king. 

~ ~ ~

You stared, shocked at the destruction Loki had caused. He had sent the warrior from Asgard to destroy everything, and this town had payed. You had been a few minutes late getting to the scene, and the Warriors Three along with Lady Sif had already been defeated. You were the only one left standing that had any kind of power. You had to take it down, “Loki… Loki I know you can hear me… It’s me, (y/n). I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long, but you know it was not my choice. I wish I could have come home sooner, maybe there’s something I could have done so that things didn’t end up like this… but… even though they did… I know there’s a good person in there somewhere. This isn’t like you Loki. You’re kind and sweet and funny. You can still stop this, make things right again… So please, let’s end this Loki,” You said cautiously. The warrior started to still and you let out the breath you had been holding. 

Suddenly, it whirled back to life, and backhanded you threw the only unbroken window on the whole street. You wanted to get up, you wanted to move and fight, but your body felt heavy from all the pain you were in. There was glass digging into most of your body as you lied there breathing heavy. You heard screaming from outside the store before your ears decided to make everything sound like you were underwater, “How could you do this? I trusted you,” You mumbled under your breath before everything went black.


End file.
